


You'll be alright

by The_MoonBear



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Adam has a huge little secret though, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Cuddling & Snuggling, Holocaust, M/M, Nightmares, Our boys are both Nazi soldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MoonBear/pseuds/The_MoonBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no room in the SS for feelings or weakness. Captain Blake Shelton knows this very well. However, he can't help but melting every time he is near Lieutenant Adam Levine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, as I promised!  
> This fic was born as soon as I noticed how Adam's left shoulder tattoo was very similar to hebrew writing, my mind worked really fast after that. The remaining two parts get painful, be ready!  
> 

When captain Blake Shelton heard three hesitating knocks on the door of his office he knew exactly who was it, reason why he was unable to hide the smile it spread on his face.

"Come in!" he indicated with a joyful tone, the one who made his superiors doubt of his commanding skills and his subordinates repect him like a caring father.

He had not failed in his intuition.

Lieutenant Levine was thin and pretty uncoordinated for a soldier of ten years of experience, a fact the captain had always found charming. His face of sharp features seemed permanently tense, which lead Blake to think the natural state of his brow was frowned. All in all, he though Adam Levine was the best man he had ever had on his watch at the regiment and he always made sure of having him assigned on his squad while going on missions. He used to lie to himself saying his attractiveness had nothing to do with it, but then there were endless nights patrolling in the walls of Auschwitz where, sometimes, staring at Adam's silhouette bathed in moonlight was the only thing it could make him feel good about himself, specially when he got one of those reassuring looks full with a greenish glow in return. Like a safe place.

He focused on the present as soon as he realized he had been staring at the lieutenant beyond the limits of good education, so he cleared his throat and laughed at himself.

"Have a seat, Adam, please", he offered with a gesture at the leather couches in the corner of his office. "May I offer you a drink? Tea, coffee, a stronger treat, perhaps?"

"I'll take what you take, sir", replied Lt. Levine with a tense smile, as he didn't have the courage to openly do it. The captain grinned for the two of them instead while he made two cups of coffee with chocolate liquor and cream, taking them to the small coffee table. He proceded to pour several sugar cubes in his own cup while Lt. Levine held the cup with both hands, head down, like looking for the right words in the dark beverage.

"Now, son", Blake started exposing his dimples, "tell me what brings you here."

"Well, I, uhm..." Adam muttered, tapping his fingers against the porcelain cup, "I'm not sure where to start."

"My father would say the beggining is always a good place to start", pointed out the captain patting the other man's knee, making him laugh at the familiarity of the gesture.

"Alright then. The truth is that I wanted to personally thank you, Captain Shelton", stated the lieutenant swallowing hard. "This is my tenth year serving in the Schutzstaffel and I have never felt as comfortable as in this regiment, I'd be lying if I didn't admit it's mostly because of you, sir..."

"No, Adam, no 'sir' or 'captain', you may call me Blake. You said so, we have been together in this for almost ten years now and, in any case, there's no one to impress here, just same old me", Blake interrupted with an informal flourish, breaking the tension. Only then the lieutenant openly grinned.

"See, that's what I mean sir, uh, Blake", he continued with a brand new confidence, "you are a man so down to earth, you have always been, you are always able to give a hand to one of your subordinates as if you were their equal, and that is something I don't often see here.  
"You and I well know how this job is. Long nights at the camps, cleaning the ghettos, executions... Not an easy job, many get lost. But you don't, not great Captain Shelton. You always keep a smile on your face and a pat on the shoulder for the one who lacks courage, and that is admirable. I know I was scared of losing myself, but with you guarding my back I never got lost, not a single day. And for that, I'm grateful."

The captain watched the thin man drink the coffee all of a sudden, sensing his confidence fade after that impecable speech. He felt a big lump in his throat and an impulse he tried really hard to hold back. Yet, as he couldn't help the rain from falling, he neither could resist to the urge.

He got up from the couch and, kneeling before the lieutenant, he held him tight. Adam's lean body felt tiny inside Blake's huge arms, but as soon as he felt sorrounded by the lieutenant's sinewy arms he felt good. Like going home after the longest day.

When they took a brief distance the captain noticed that being kneeled his face was extremely close to Adam's, and suddenly the air was full of sparks. Adam felt it too, he was sure.

A second later he had placed his lips over the lieutenant's, a warm stream running through his veins. His mouth tasted bitter for the coffee, yet very, very sweet. The younger man's moves were a little sloppy, unexpert and insecure, and the kissed stopped too soon. Adam looked scared to death.

"I'm sorry", he muttered with watery eyes.

"I'm not", assured Blake cupping Adam's face in his large hands and kissing him again, carressing him with his lips, gently sliding his tongue in the warm wet walls, worshipping him and taking what he didn't dared to admit he had wanted to take and adore for a long time. This kissed lasted longer than the first one, and in the end they were both gasping for air and their faces were contorted.

"I... don't understand", said Adam as soon as he was able to catch his breath. Blake still had his hand over his cheek.

"Did it feel wrong?", asked Blake in a small voice.

"No, not at all", admitted Adam pressing Blake's hand closer to his face. A calloused thumb traced his cheekbone.

"Then you don't have to, lover. As far as I'm concerned, it's been a long time since something felt so correct in my life", declared Blake.

The smile that spread over Adam's face then was the most beautiful vision Blake had ever seen, and he couldn't help but returning the gesture. He returned to his couch bringing Adam with him, sitting him over his lap to hold him tight and kissing him as much as he wanted, delighting in the growing confidence Adam showed after every kiss. Soon the military jackets were carelessly lying on the floor, same as the ties and shoes. Blake continued kissing Adam's jawline and neck and wanted to go further, so he unbuttoned his shirt. He felt Adam freeze when a spot of skin on his shoulder was revealed. Distracted as he was with the softness of that patch of skin, Blake didn't notice it was a tattoo and there were others. An inmense flower over the other shoulder, a rosary around his neck... and a hebrew blessing right over the spot he was kissing.

He looked up at the man, more surprised than alarmed. Adam seemed terrified at the edge of tears.

"Please don't tell anyone", he begged in a broken whisper.

Blake's response was kissing the tattoo harder than before. Adam shed relieved tears.

"You are safe with me, Adam", he promised, and he continued enjoying of the delicacy Adam's mouth was.


	2. He will be loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will need an obvious song for this chapter ^^

The late February night was still very cold, as if the winter refused to leave yet, reason why in the small apartment the heater had been turned on since dusk. In the only bedroom of the dwelling, Captain Blake Shelton and recently promoted Colonel Adam Levine were sleeping with their limbs entangled, Blake's hefty shaggy chest lying heavy over Adam's fully tattooed back. Their soft rhythmic breathing and the quiet buzzing blow of the heater were the perfect companion sounds for the sheer image of serenity.

However, deep inside Blake's profound doze something dark was arising. Long lean shadows, the putrefied reek of scorched flesh and sharp claws that tore his clothes apart. The thick smoke kept him from breathing, causing him a cough abscess and rushing the tears down his cheeks. He could feel his eyeballs burning red hot.

They were coming, and there were hundreds of them. Men, women, children, elderly... all of them burned alive. Blake tried to run, but they were faster and they quickly surrounded him. A young child who's leg had half a thigh missing and his seared face completely unrecognizable broke the circle and approached the man. He touched Blake's covered in soot cheek, only to watch the tiny fingers turn to ash over his face.

Someone started screaming louder and louder, and it wasn't until he woke up twitching in Adam's arms that he realized it was him.

"It's alright, it's alright, it's gone, you're here with me, it was just a bad dream", was saying Adam in a soothing tone, rocking him back and forth as he fondled his hair sticky with sweat. Blake was not conscious of being crying until he felt his whole body trembling and couldn't see anymore due to the overwhelming amount of tears there were streaming down on his face. He hid his face on the hollow of Adam's neck while the shorter man kept lulling him with disarming words, which he wasn't really listening. It was the tone what mattered, that calm musical voice that anchored him to reality.

He could still feel the tiny ash fingers on him, making him want to disappear.

"Wanna tell me about your dream?", whispered Adam as soon as the trembling started to diminish. Blake shook his head, refusing to remember. Adam just carried on tracing his back with calm fingers.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me anything... I know", he added after a moment of hesitation. Blake suddenly looked up to Adam, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, circles which had not been there the first time they had slept together a few weeks ago. "I dream about the ghetto, too."

Blake felt a penetrating stab on his heart after every word.

The mission had ocurred two weeks before. It was a sunny and warm Tuesday, so they allowed the soldiers leave their hats at home. The task was simple, enter the southwestern jewish ghetto, catch the listed suspects for interrogation and burn all the rest to the ground. Most of the people never made it out of their homes, but those who did turned into running fire balls until they inevitably stopped moving. The warm afternoon had turned into hell in more than a way.

Blake had refused to take Adam to three missions since he had accidentally found out about his ascendance, but after a whole month only assigning him patrols on the Auschwitz fence he obliged himself to take him to the ghetto to avoid suspicions.

He regretted then, and now even more after hearing about the nightmares.

"I'm sorry", he muttered in a broken voice, bursting into tears again. Adam leaned back against the frame of the bed, cuddling Blake against his chest.

"Don't you blame yourself, hun", he replied softly, kissing his forehead, "it's none of us' fault, for that matter. And yet, we are the ones chased by all the ghosts."

Blake cried for a while longer until Adam's ministrations quietly made him slip into doze again. His uneven breath grew calmer and deeper as he noticed a sweet sound and a humming in his ear which gently pulled him to sleep with the promise of a safe rest, and right before surrendering to the drift he was able to identify the humming coming out of Adam's chest, and the sound, from his lips: he was singing.

" _I don't mind spending every day out of your corner in the pouring rain..._ ", said the song.

Blake's mind conjured a pleasant memory. The two of them dancing in the middle of the tiny living room, barefooted, that song playing on the radio and both chuckling at their mutual clumsiness. It had been the day he asked Adam to live with him.

He let himself go, carried away by Adam's sweet voice, free for a moment from all guilt and fear.

" _Look for the boy with the broken smile, ask him if he wants to stay a while..._ "

He used his last conscious movement to hold tightly to his man's embrace, knowing Adam's skin was a warm refuge where he could lie unconditionally, safe from the depravation of the world they lived in, small and helpless like a child.

" _... and he will be loved, he will be loved..._ "

 


	3. It was you

Dead, all of them. And Adam was absolutely sure he was next.

The seared corpses piled up behind him, at his sides, ahead of him. He was running as fast as he could, but was surrounded and it wouldn't be too long before he was buried too amongst them. The sky was a dark shade of red, furious with him, with his existence.

"You are an abomination... You and all your race of slaves... You will burn in hell...", said a hollow voice at his back.

The voice felt close, as if it was inside of him. Adam tremble from head to toe when the owner of the voice stood in front of him. It was at least three feet taller than him and three times wider. Its broad shoulders were covered with the most impervious steel, as well as its arms and legs. Its gloved hands held a monstrous flamethrower, and there were human skulls hanging from the creature's belt. Someone had carved a star of David on each of the skulls' foreheads and stamped a bloody hand over their roasted features.

And although the vision was dreadful enough to make Adam scream, what scared him to death was the lack of face of the metal creature. Under the regulatory visor of the SS there was an immaculate white head, with no head or recognizable feature on it, a plain impolute white surface. Behind him there were six grey-faced soldiers chained to his belt, stiffly waiting for the creature's command. Adam felt his knees collapse as he came to realize he was staring at death's face.

The metal creature pulled a lever of the flamethrower and aimed straight at Adam's heart.

"You better start praying to that God of yours, lad", it said, and the soldiers aimed at him as well in a coordinated motion.

And it was in that last second before the creature gave the order when Adam was able to recognize the face of the being's second in command. His cheeks were sunken and his eyes flared red, piercing him with the most absolute hate.

It was Blake.

Only then the metal being started the flamethrower and Adam felt the blistering heat on his skin. He screamed with every bit of his soul, writhing on the ground covered with the scorched flesh of his people, joining them in a pile of ash and bone and blood. Strangely, Blake unchained himself and kneeled before him, starting to sing in a low husky voice. The louder his screams were, the clearer Blake's sounded, and not the other way around as it should've been. Adam's last thought was that there was not a sweeter way to go than listening to that sweet voice for the last time.

The sweet melody kept growing louder until he wasn't lying on the field of calcined bones but on his own bed, in the middle of a jumble of wet sheets and the soft yet strong net of Blake's arms around him. The melody rose from his chest through his lips, easy, sweet and intimate. He could hear the same song playing on the radio right then.

" _Hell, hell, what's the matter with your mind and your sign and a ooh-oh-oooh... Hell, hell, nothin the matter with your head, baby, find it, come on and find it..._ "

Each word made Adam's frantic heartbeat slow down some more, forcing him to send mouthfuls of cold air into his lungs deeper as the seconds passed. Slowly and carefully he started to relax his muscles, letting Blake know he could let go the tight grip. The bulky arms that closed gently around him like a protective vest against insanity eased some of the tension at once. He noticed then how his nails had left deep scratches on Blake's tanned skin, which were already swelling and turning aggresively red. There even was some blood.

"I- I'm sorry", Adam muttered ashamed, trying to pull away from Blake to stop hurting him. Blake only held him tighter.

"It's alright, sugar, nothing happened here, you're safe with me and no one's gonna hurt you, yeah?", lulled Blake in that joyful tone it made Adam smile like a school boy, which was probably the only thing it could bring him back from whatever atrocity he had found in his dreams. The thin man snuggled against Blake's sturdy body, feeling extremely small. His hair was gently fondled by the captain's huge hand, which most of the regiment thought unable of such a kind and delicate touch. But then again, there was so much no one knew about him. Specially not how he comforted his scared jewish boyfriend after a nightmare.

"Nightmare... just a nightmare...", muttered Adam more to himself than to his partner, and yet failing to sound convinced.

"Well, it's Sunday and I have no intentions of sharing my breakfast with the neighbours. Come here, handsome, we're good", said Blake standing up and grabbing a spare blanket from the wardrobe. He pulled it around Adam and put a heavy arm around him, leading him to the living room.

The slender man curled in the frayed couch, sinking in the pillows and gripping the blanket as a protective shield. The fatidic dream had left him in a tremendously vulnerable state, and it might take him a few hours to go back to his natural being. He was trying by any means to keep his stare focused on the small things from the apartment so the familiarity of his every day life kept him anchored to his real world, because every time he blinked he felt the world around him shatter and turn into the field of scorched corpses.

So he focused on the anchor itself, Blake. The man was being his usual self in the kitchen, the beautiful mess of a man who had been single for too long. He was taking the bread out of the toaster with one hand and removing the scrambled eggs with the other, while he adjusted the volume of the radio with his elbow and performed a tiny dance. He was also frying bacon and slicing fruit and boiling water all at once, which wasn't rare in him since he loved making breakfast more than anything in the world, but the speed was not the usual for the man. He seemed nervous, like hurried by something invisible, and it took Adam a few moments to realize it was him. Blake was trying to have everything ready as fast as he could because of course he knew he was feeling like hell. That's how he was, a man of few words and big actions.

Adam's heart warmed at the thought, but he couldn't help but feeling guilty for disturbing the slow rythm of such a quiet man.

He lost track of the time gone by until a warm mug was deposited in his hands. A monumental breakfast waited to be eaten on the coffee table in front of him, despite he felt his stomach shrunken. He felt Blake's weight sink the couch next to him as the man sat with a low satisfied growl and he started to grab toasts with butter and bacon. Adam was only able to stare at his mug.

"You're not eating?", asked Blake with the mouth full of toast a minute later.

"I'm not starving", said Adam in a small voice.

"Well that's a pity, not to sound cocky or anything but this is delicious", pointed out Blake emphasizing his statement with a strong bite to his third toast.

"It was you", finally confesed Adam after many minutes in silence, staring at Blake with watery eyes, unable to hide it anymore, "in my dream, it was you."

His partner watched him with a concerned expression on his face for a moment before abandoning his half-eaten toast on the table, taking the mug out of his hands and sinking him in one of those bear hugs that meant more than any amount of words. No apologies were expressed out loud, and yet they were there. The guilt, the regret, the impotency behind the nightmares, all of that said with a single embrace.

Blake only separated a few inches. He touched his forehead with Adam's and closed his eyes, cupping his face with both hands. When he opened his blue eyes, they were teary.

"I promised you'd be safe with me, and I'll never, ever, break that promise, you hear me?", declared Blake in a low deep voice, "no one will ever hurt you as long as I'm alive, and may God take my life away before hurting you somehow. I can't possibly describe how sorry I am because you feel your life is in danger, but I love you more than my own life, Adam Levine, and I don't care if I have to kill ten thousand men or destroy a whole empire, I'll keep you safe."

The kiss that followed felt like a vow, a seal over a blood signed oath. The bittersweet dispair of their hungry lips felt wonderful and new like a clear sunrise after many days of rain. The words had been pronounced, there were no longer doubts or regrets.

"Now", anounced Blake with his usual tone, "you better drink that chocolate before it gets cold."

"Yes, sir", complied Adam with a smile, leaning relaxed and happy against Adam's chest, taking a long sip of chocolate.

The radio suddenly stopped playing songs to inform about the latest news about the war. The Red Army was advancing and it was rumoured they had the Führer at bay. Adam looked up at Blake in alarm, who clutched Adam closer to him and kissed his forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, my love. War will come to an end one day", he assured him.

It was the morning of April 29th, 1945.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know, Adolf Hitler commited suicide on April 30th, 1945 to avoid being captured by the Red Army. So I guess you can imagine where this is heading to ;)  
> As it turns out you convinced me of being capable to keep writing this story, so I'll add a few more chapters after this one! Although the original piece had only three chapters and no proper ending, I have a way or two of giving this story a proper closure. It will be my gift for you for all the support, which means a lot to me <3


	4. I'll take the shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the delay for this chapter, it was a hard one to write because I have not been well lately and life got in the middle. To compensate it's a little longer than the others, but it has tons of feelings. The title of the chapter it's a part of The Rasmus' song 'Shot', which was sort of my inspiration for this part.  
> Once again sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy it

Germany was not the best place to live during the days that followed that cloudy Monday of April, specially not if you happened to be on the defeated side and also had the misfortune of belonging to the higher positions of the Nazi army, not to mention if you happened to be one of Heinrich Himmler's golden boys.

Blake and Adam happened to fulfill all three requirements, therefore they were wanted for prosecution as eagerly as the commander himself was after the Führer's death. Their hopes of not being found laid in their commander's secrecy when it came to his files, so hopefully they would never be found.

A month had gone away in which they barely left their home, talked only to the neighbours they could trust in and most of all, spent most of their time trying to figure out a way of leaving Germany unharmed. Along the divisions rumors were spreading about interrogations and people disappearing, the kind of treatment they were in charge of disposing not so long ago. Although both Blake and Adam had always felt uncomfortable about their tasks while they worked for the SS, they had never been aware of how terrifying it was being on the other side. They didn't have the guts to even imagine what they would do to homosexual Nazi officers.

Another month had gone, and another, and another. They didn't remain much time living in the same place, not more than a week or two. The soldiers who were not being wanted had gladly offered shelter for them, as well as for the rest of the officers. Nearly a thousand of them had been already captured and were rotting in jail waiting for prosecution. It was October now, the days were getting shorter and the wind, colder. And as they watched the dead leaves cover the streets from their window and the cold hard breeze keeping them awake at night, they realized they were running out of time and still didn't have a viable plan to escape.

November arrived with a feeling of impending doom upon them. They had returned to the apartment they used to shared after realizing the entire bulding had been abandoned not too long after they left, so they considered it safe enough by then.

At least until they heard an insistent knocking on the door the morning of the 5th of November.

Blake stared at Adam in alarm, silently panicking while Adam ran to their room to pick up their luggage, which wasn't that much at all but still needed to be constantly prepared to leave at once. They both stood by the door, staring deeply into each other's eyes, agreeing without words to be ready to do whatever it took to save themselves. Together or not at all.

By fortune they didn't have to agree on anything yet, for it was the familiar chubby face of Corporal Carson Daly who was at the door, his features frenzy with some sort of urgence.

"Guys, thank God you're safe, you need to get out of here now. The Allies retrieved Commander Himmler's files, they remember now you guys exist and they have found witnesses who can bring them here any time now", the corporal rushed to say. Adam swallowed hard while Blake squeezed his arm, the closest thing to a hug he could give him.

"We owe you, man", said Adam running once again to grab some last moment items, the money and gold they kept hidden under the mattress, recently washed clothes and some pictures. Also a small bag with grenades and some guns they kept just in case. Corporal Daly didn't lost detail of Adam's movements, a funny expression showing a bit.

"Indeed we do, but tell me, who was the rat?", demanded Blake standing as tall as he was by the shorter man. The funny expression didn't disappear, if anything it intensified.

"It was, uhm, Officer Williams. I tried to persuade him not to, but I couldn't do it", replied the man visibly nervous for accusing a fellow comrade. But Adam was not buying it.

"It can't be, Carson, Pharrell died three months ago", he said, approaching Blake and warning him with a significant look. Blake nodded imperceptibly. Corporal Daly started to sweat profusely.

"Carson, who was the rat?", pushed Blake again, taking a step towards the man. He stepped back too quickly to keep pretending he was innocent. Adam was behind him in a blink, holding him tightly to avoid an attempt of escaping. The man whined out loud.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do, they promised me immunity!", Corporal Daly cried, trying to find some trace of mercy in Blake's face contorted by wrath. He only found a pair of flaring blue eyes piercing him with hate. He had never feared the captain until then.

"And what about your own promise, huh? We all swore to keep our people safe and hidden! You filthy rat!", Blake roared punching Carson in the jaw. Adam held him firmly while Blake punched him once more, in the cheek this time, and once more in the stomach. He tossed the corporal to the floor once Blake finished. The man was dizzy and bleeding, but was mostly scared of Adam and Blake. He looked up at the two men who more than able to slaughter him to pieces and tried to crawl out of the apartment, only to have his arm broken by Adam's firm stomp.

"They're out there, isn't it? Waiting for us?", hissed Adam. The man tried to move but instead he screamed out loud when Adam stepped on his broken arm again.

"They're coming! I wanted to warn you first for I didn't want this on my conscience!", the corporal whined, but Adam and Blake weren't paying attention anymore. They were ready to leave.

"Save it for someone who might believe you, Carson. Now give us a way out", demanded Blake teasing with stepping over the broken limb once more. The corporal protected it pushing it closer to him.

"My car is on the basement", he said in a shaky voice, worried about the turning of the events. Both men rushed out of the apartment carrying his luggage, generating a panic attack on the corporal who apparently was about to being left behind.

"Wait, you can't leave me here!", he shouted when he noticed that Blake and Adam were already a few meters away from where he was. Adam returned, his face strangely unexpressive.

"You're right, forgive my bad manners Carson", he said in a strange voice, and taking a small shotgun from his pocket he fired the gun once, straight to the corporal's head. The shot echoed along the empty hallways, letting pretty much everyone around the area they were there. Adam searched the body to find the car keys.

"Let's go", he hurried Blake, who was still frozen on a corner. As soon as Adam grabbed his arm he came back to life and ran behind his boyfriend towards the basement. Luckily they only had to run through four sets of stairs, otherwise it could've been impossible to outrun the police. They could already hear the sirens on the distance. Adam cursed Carson in a small voice.

They tossed the luggage to the back seat of the car and Adam quickly got behind the wheel. Blake didn't waste any time asking where they were going, mostly because he was still in shock. He had never seen Adam kill someone so coldblooded, it was like seeing another person take Adam's body and shoot. But they still had to leave, so he put his feelings away and focused on the road. Adam was driving through narrow streets towards the northern highway, the one that lead to Leipzig.

Neither of them spoke until they were safely far from Berlin.

"My siblings live in Leipzig, if they're still alive", said Adam after a long time in a voice that still wasn't his. Blake nodded and kept looking at the road. Adam caught the motion with his peripheral vision and turned briefly to look at the man, but he felt a deep heartache when he saw something in Blake's face he thought he would never see: fear. Blake was scared, and he had the awful suspicion that it had to do with him. Only then Adam noticed the tiny drops of blood on his hands, and his cold fingers started shaking.

"Say something", he demanded in a heartbroken whine after some more time without hearing a single word from Blake.

"What do you want me to say?", Blake asked staring at his lap. Adam confirmed with a quick glance that he still looked frightened as hell.

"Anything, your silence is killing me", Adam said fighting the choking sensation of the lump in his throat.

"I- I had made you a promise some time ago, remember? I promised to keep you safe".

"I remember", Adam said with a choked whisper.

"I couldn't keep it, and I'm sorry. You had to take another life and run like a criminal even though I promised to keep you safe and-"  
"Wait, what's that noise?", Adam cut his speech and looked at the rear view mirror, for there was a loud roar coming from behind them. Blake turned to look back and he cursed in a small voice.

There were three patrols and a helicopter chasing them not too far behind. Adam grasped the wheel harder and looked briefly at the guns bag at the back seat of the car. It took him about one second to make the decision.

"Take the wheel, slow down a bit, let them get close", he ordered Blake, and he crawled at the back seat to take the guns. There was a small machine gun, six grenades and a launcher. It would be enough.

"Adam, what are you doing?", demanded Blake at the edge of a panic attack.

"Just take the wheel and do as I say!", Adam shouted as he pushed his body out of the car window and sat on the frame steadying himself on the roof. The wind was piercing his face and blurred his vision, but soon Blake slowed down enough to make it bearable. The patrols and the helicopter were now at shooting distance.

Adam set the machine gun and started firing at the cars, getting in response a wave of bullets he managed to dodge. He hit one of the drivers, making the car wreck and crash at the shoulder of the road. He was able to hit one more driver and wreck the car from a bridge before getting a shot at his leg, which ripped a throaty scream out of his chest but Adam wasted no time in stopping the bleeding for he had two more targets.

He threw the machine gun inside the car and grabbed the grenade launcher. He quickly set a grenade and shot at the last car. The explosion was quite spectacular but he had missed the shot. He fired again, missing one more time.

"God dammit!", he hissed, setting one more grenade. This time he did hit the car, the force of explosive wave stunning him for a moment. There was only one target left, and as he set another grenade he felt suddenly afraid of passing out due to the loss of blood before clearing the way for Blake and him. He caught a brief glimpse of his loved one's blue eyes on the rear view mirror and forced himself to focus. One more target.

He fired, missing the pilot's cabin for scarce inches. Cursing heavily Adam set the penultimate grenade and aimed again, but one of the Allies managed to shoot straight at him, reaching the side of his arm and making him lose balance, so the grenade hit a side of the road instead. Fighting the pain and the blurry vision, Adam found the strength to set the last grenade and aim. The air was clearer now, so he vaguely wondered if the Allies had ran out of bullets or they were just sure we wouldn't hit the helicopter, so they could sit and wait. Whatever it was, it was his last chance and he would take it.

"Stop the car!", he shouted at Blake. He prayed he had heard, for he was just too close to pass out now. Adam almost fell from the car when Blake braked, but he quickly steadied himself and aimed.

"God, help me", he whispered, and he shot. The grenade hit the rotor hub and caused a massive explosion, the debris falling like a fiery storm around them. Blake hurried then out of the car and grabbed Adam before he hit the ground, like the launched he had just let go.

"It's alright, it's alright, I got you", Blake said in a husky voice, his movements quick and efficient like in the battlefield. Tears were streaming down his face now he could let go all the tension. Adam was still frantic with adrenaline, but as far as he could tell the bullet in his leg had not reached an important artery, so he would live. The shot in his arm was just a scratch, and Blake was making a remarkable job with that tourniquet.

"We're safe now", Adam whispered after Blake finished. The man stared at him as he had lost his mind. He grabbed his face with both of his big hands and looked him right in the eyes.

"What on Earth were you thinking?!", he cried with the tears still falling heavily from his eyes. Adam smiled at him, grabbing Blake's forearms.

"Ten thousand men. A whole empire. That's what you promised you would kill and destroy to keep me safe", Adam said with deep emotion. "If you think for a single second that I wouldn't do the same for you, you are stupid".

Blake kissed him roughly and eagerly, unable to be tender, his whole body trembling now.

"I could've lost you forever, dumbass", he said after he was able to release Adam.

"Well, you didn't", he said plainly, smiling.  
"I'm not a fragile creature, my love. I will take every shot, I will fight any man who dares laying a hand on you, I don't care if it is friend or foe, God be my witness, I'll break them. I am strong enough to save you too, even if it takes my life".

Blake was about to kiss Adam again, but he heard a truck approaching from the opposite side of the road and both of them stiffed. He helped Adam stand and he retrieved the machine gun from inside the car. The truck was just a few meters away now, but the dust and the sun made impossible to detect the face of the driver. Blake aimed nonetheless, only to get screams from the people who were driving. The truck stopped, and a woman descended from the seat. A man followed her. Both of them had black hair and alarmingly familiar green eyes. He only made the connection when he saw Adam leaving his side and limping towards them.

"Liza? Sam?", he called in disbelief.

"Oh my God, you're alive, you're alive!", the woman cried crashing him with a tight embrace and a stream of tears. The man reached them and joined the embrace as well, openly crying as well. Blake was just able to stare and be witness of the miracle of a rejoined family.

"You're safe now, brother, you're home", said the man, kissing Adam's forehead. He turned and reached for Blake's hand. He grabbed Adam's cold fingers shyly, but Adam held him firmly. He gave him a warm and meaningful look.

 _I've been home and safe for an long time_ , he meant to say. But he didn't. He just held Blake's gaze and dared to breathe without any more worries for the first time in months.

They were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of history: Heinrich Himmler was the commander of the SS, and he also commited suicide about a month after Hitler himself did. As soon as Germany lost the war he managed to cross the country wearing a silly costume and he was discovered because he was using the ID of an officer who was already dead. I found no evidence of him hiding files that kept information about his divisions, but as far as we can all tell, every Nazi officer kept secret files.  
> Also, Leipzig is a city in Germany which is close enough to a sea shore to make it a viable place for them to scape, and Liza and Sam are two canon siblings of Adam.


End file.
